A Girl in Black
by Fuchsia Puff
Summary: Ichigo, seorang guru sekaligus serial murderer sekelompok berandalan. Dan Rukia, salah satu anggota geng motor di sekolahnya. Mungkinkah pertemuan itu hanya suatu kebetulan? My first fic. Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, minnaaa…

Ini fanfic pertama Puff. Maaf kalo emang fanficnya jelek.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yaoi(=.=)" yang judulnya **Boy's Next Door**. Tapi ceritanya gak begitu sama, kok. Soalnya kalo Puff pake plot manga aslinya, ratednya malah bisa jadi M. Tapi yang pasti fanfic ni memakai nama-nama chara **Bleach**. Pairing IchiRuki.

Warning: AU, pendek, rated mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, bloody(?)

Puff mohon reviewnya…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach -by Kubo Tite-

Boy's Next Door -by Yuki Kaori-

.

**THE GIRL IN BLACK**

-by Fuchsia Puff-

* * *

"Hahh…Hahh…," peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tarikan nafas terasa begitu berat baginya. Perlahan-lahan Ichigo membasuh darah yang terpercik ke wajahnya. "Untuk malam ini, pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Ichigo memandangi lelaki yang terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah di depannya. "Kau terlihat lebih baik seperti ini,"dan Ichigo perlahan menjilati pisau merah di tangannya.

Ia berbalik. Malam ini seperti biasa, ia memburu para anak geng motor yang berkeliaran di daerah itu. Lorong gelap seperti inilah yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Karena dekat dengan markas geng motor dan jarang dilewati orang.

Ketika ia mulai bernafas lega, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Nafasnya terhenti sejenak. Seorang gadis yang… sangat cantik. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rok mini 7 inchi di atas lutut, Ichigo langsung menyadari kalau gadis itu salah seorang dari anggota geng motor tersebut. Ia memandang Ichigo tanpa ekpresi. Ia tak tampak takut, bingung, atau gentar. Tak ada reaksi apa pun, layaknya sebuah boneka. Untuk sesaat, Ichigo terpaku memandangnya, hingga kemudian beberapa orang terlihat melintasi lorong itu.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Ichigo kalut. Ia langsung berlari menyusuri lorong sempit yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai tempat pembunuhan itu. Sekawanan laki-laki tadi hanya diam, lalu menghampiri seseorang yang bernama Rukia tadi. Namun, saat itu mereka melihat…

"Haahhh? Apa ini?" teriak mereka begitu melihat lelaki bersimbah darah bersandar di dinding lorong. "Jangan-jangan dia pembunuh anggota geng motor yang sering diberitakan itu! Ayo kita lapor pada boss!" mereka berlarian keluar dari tempat itu. Sementara Rukia hanya terdiam. Matanya menangkap sesuatu diantara lumuran darah itu. Ia mengambilnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan inisial nama terukir diatasnya.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo?"

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, anak muridmu berulah lagi."

"Ulah?" Ichigo melihat dua orang anak SMP yang tengah digandeng oleh guru wanita bernama Orihime tadi. "Neliel, kau bertengkar lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, Pak. Grimmjow minta putus. Padahal kami baru pacaran seminggu," lalu Nel melirik Grimmjow di sampingnya dengan sinis. "Dasar buaya darat…"

"Heh! Buat apa juga aku pacaran ama cewek matre macam kau?"

"Dimana-mana itu cowok yang membayar. Kalo emang gak punya uang yang gak usah nembak segala!"

"Kauuu! ! !"

"Sudah, sudah," Ichigo segera menengahi mereka. "Kenapa sih, hanya masalah sepele begini saja dipermasalahkan? Kalau memang soal biaya kan bisa patungan?"

"Pak, ini bukan rapat kelas yang kalau mau ada acara harus kumpul uang dulu! Ini kencan!"

"Ya, ya. Bapak tau, kok," ujar Ichigo sabar.

"Bapak yang gak pernah punya pasangan mana mengerti hal seperti itu!"

Ichigo terhenyak. Nel langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya diikuti tatapan tajam dari Orihime. Itu memang sudah lama menjadi topik diantara pergunjingan para siswi. _'Pak_ _Kurosaki selalu membujang padahal ia memiliki wajah yang tampan'_. Banyak yang bahkan mengatakan Ichigo membenci wanita dan sebagainya

"_Neliel!"_, Orihime menyenggol lengan Nel yang masih terdiam.

"Ma, maafkan saya," Nel langsung berlari menjauhi mereka. Grimmjow yang melihatnya ikut mengejar.

"Neliel! Grimmjow!" Orihime berteriak memanggil mereka, namun sia-sia saja karena mereka sudah kabur.

"Anak itu…Fiuh, dia memang tidak sadar diri. Padahal kau hanya ingin menasehatinya," ujar Orihime

"Tidak, memang benar aku yang salah. Aku yang tak pernah mengerti cinta mana bisa mengerti perasaannya? Benar-benar payah."

"Bukan seperti itu, Kurosaki-san," Orihime tersenyum kecil ke arah Ichigo. "Hanya saja kau telalu sibuk mengurusi masalah anak-anak nakal itu sehingga kau pun melupakan kebutuhan pribadimu sendiri."

"Yah, bukan hanya sibuk, tapi aku juga tak berpengalaman dalam menyenangkan hati para wanita. Topik yang selalu kubicarakan paling hanya soal pekerjaan. Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis."

"Tapi setidaknya kau pernah mencintai seseorang, kan, Kurosaki-san?"

"Ehm, yah… Itu pun gagal." ujar Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu? Cinta pertamaku ternyata seorang pengedar narkoba."

"Eh?" Orihime tersentak.

"Dulu kukira dia adalah gadis baik-baik. Ternyata setelah kudekati, dia malah mengajakku bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Huff, untunglah perasaan tidak membutakan akal sehatku."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tidak apa," Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Orihime. "Mungkin trauma itulah yang menyebabkan aku takut untuk memiliki perasaan itu lagi, Inoue-san."

Orihime tertegun mendengarnya. "Mungkin, kau bisa mengulanginya dari awal, Kurosaki-san."

"Dari awal? Maksudmu?"  
"Yahh…Melupakannya dan mencari yang baru," wajah Orihime langsung memerah.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. "Tapi kurasa, tak akan ada yang mau denganku."

"Ku, Kurosaki-san. A…Aku…Aku…"

Mata keduanya pun bertemu. "Aku…Aku…me…me…"

"Kurosaki? Jadi namamu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo?" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuh Ichigo erat sambil mengulurkan sebuah kalung. "Ah, maksudku apakah kalung ini milikmu? Bahkan tertera juga nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi kalau kalung ini hilang."

Orihime langsung cengo di tempat. Ichigo memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari tangan tadi. "Siapa kau?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Nama yang bagus."

Ichigo terperangah. Tak salah lagi dia adalah gadis yang melihatnya tadi malam. Dari seragamnya, jelas kalau dia murid SMA. Wajah yang cantik dan rambutnya hitam sebahu… tak salah lagi. Dialah orangnya!

"_Kalung itu pasti terjatuh pada saat itu. Habislah aku! Dia pasti akan menceritakan_ _semuanya,"_ batin Ichigo. _"Yang lebih membuatku tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ternyata ia murid SMA sekolah ini?"_

"Hei, kau ini siapa?" tanya Orihime curiga. "Dia bukan guru SMA, jadi tak mungkin kau muridnya. Lalu, apa urusanmu seenaknya saja memeluk Kurosaki-san?"

"Ya," lalu ia berbalik ke arah Ichigo. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, Sudah lama kita tak bersua. Dan ternyata ia bekerja menjadi seorang guru SMP di kota ini. Iya, kan? Kak Ichigo?"

"Ah! Jadi kau adiknya? Waahhh… Kurosaki-san tak pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik semanis ini!" ujar Orihime sambil bernapas lega. "Oh,ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Rukia."

Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah_. "Apa maunya dia? Kenapa dia tidak menyerahkan kalung itu ke polisi? Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku yang selama ini membunuh teman-temannya? Apa dia tak takut suatu saat aku juga akan membunuhnya?"_ beribu tanda tanya tersirat di benaknya.

Rukia mengalungkan kalung tadi ke lehernya. "Apa aku cocok memakainya, senpai? Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali, temui aku malam ini," ujarnya seraya menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil ke kantong baju Ichigo. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaku. _"Apa yang dia pikirkan?"_

Rukia mengibaskan rambutnya seraya membalikkan badan dan berlalu. Sedangkan Orihime masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Krekk… Ichigo menekan cutter yang tersembunyi dalam saku celananya.

"Malam ini adalah giliranmu, gadis kecil…"

-To be continued-

* * *

Huaahh… Akhirnya publish juga *ngos-ngosan sambil ngelap keringat*

Pendekkah? Terlalu pendekkah? Atau porsinya pas?

Review pleaseee…


	2. Chapter 2

Yakk, kembali lagi dengan Puff, seorang author yang sok misterius en horror…

Makasih… buat 12 reviewers pertama saya. Bikin saya jadi semangat '45 ngerjain fic ini.

Sekali lagi, fic ini terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yg udah saya tulis di bawah.

Terutama endingnya yang sangat saya suka ituu XDDDD

Singkat kata, review? Onegai…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach -by Kubo Tite-

Boy's Next Door -by Yuki Kaori-

.

**A GIRL IN BLACK**

-by Fuchsia Puff-

* * *

_**keKpaEda paLINk kurCosaIki…**_

_**teKEmuiL akuI malNaCIm iKni diE belaLikang marINCkas gIeng biasKsa.**_

_**taELIpi haNti-CIhati denKgan sekELitar. jaIngNanC sampIai keKEtaLhuINaCIn.**_

_**okay ? ? ?**_

Ichigo menatap barisan kata-kata aneh itu dengan lekat. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Mengelus-elus dagunya atau entah sekedar bertumpu tangan sambil mengurut dahinya. Namun tidak sedikit pun jawaban terlintas di benaknya. Jelas itu membuatnya dongkol setengah mati.

"_Pola barisan apa ini? Pola barisan aritmatika? Geometri? Bukan!"_

"Pak, pak!" tiba-tiba seorang murid berambut pink mengacungkan tangannya. "Pak! Saya belum mengerti teorema yang pertama itu. Bisa tolong jelaskan sekali lagi?"  
_"…Selain itu EyD-nya juga hancur total! Dia ngerti tata cara berbahasa yang baik dan benar, nggak sih? Dimana-mana huruf kapital itu di awal kalimat!"_

"Pak…," sang murid pun mulai geram karena tidak digubris.

"HEI, BISA DIAM NGGAK SIH?" sebuah penghapus papan tulis ukuran jumbo pun melayang ke arah anak tadi. Untungnya dia menghindar sambil menatap Ichigo horror. "Kau, Szayel! Kalau mau ribut, keluar!"

"I, iya, Pak!" Szayel pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuk-ngutuk Ichigo.

"_Cih, kepribadian asliku keluar lagi!"_ sesal Ichigo. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga image _'Pak Guru yang baik hati'_ demi menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ia dicurigai.

Grekk. Ia menarik laci di meja guru itu. Kertas-kertas berhamburan keluar akibat laci yang sudah kepenuhan itu. Ichigo mengambil sebuah koran di antara tumpukan kertas tersebut.

_Karakura- Sang pelaku pembunuhan 6 orang siswa SMA saat ini masih dalam masa pencarian. Pelaku diyakini sering beroperasi di Jl. XXX di dekat sebuah markas perkumpulan anggota geng motor. Para korban pun seluruhnya adalah anggota kelompok itu. Karena itulah, polisi menyimpulkan sang pelaku mempunyai motif yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh seluruh anak berandalan tersebut. Diharapkan bagi pengguna jalan di sekitar daerah itu berhati-hati…_

Senyum menyeringai pun tersungging bibirnya.

* * *

"Hei, Bro. Malam ini sudah ada paket kiriman baru yang datang?"

"Tanyakan saja pada gadis bisu itu."

"Hei, Rukia! Apa kau berhasil menggaet Mr.X? Kalau tidak, transaksi kita bisa gagal!"

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun melirik. "Nggak."

"Heh, kau ini kenapa tidak pernah serius dalam pekerjaanmu sih? Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu, Boss akan menghajarmu lagi!"

"Tch, terserah kau saja," Rukia membalik badannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia membuang puntung rokok yang terselip di bibir kecilnya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket kulit yang dari tadi menggantung di bahunya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan hingga saat pandangannya tertumpu pada seorang lelaki yang bersandar pada lampu jalan. Lampu yang bercahaya remang-remang itu pun sudah cukup bagi Rukia untuk mengenali siapa laki-laki yang berada disana.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Rukia dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Jangan berbasa-basi," ujar Ichigo sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Kau pikir kode yang berikan padaku itu hanya untuk sekedar main-main, apa? Baru tadi aku menemukan jawabannya."

"Wow…Ternyata Pak Guru boleh juga," tatap Rukia dengan pandangan merendahkan sambil melipat tangannya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak punya waktu bermain-main dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Uang?"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir motor yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Ichigo memandanginya dari kejauhan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tak lama berselang waktu kemudian Rukia muncul sambil mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor yang tergolong besar untuk seorang gadis semungil dirinya.

"Ikut aku," Rukia melemparkan helm hitam ke arah Ichigo.

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumahmu," jawab Rukia santai. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kubicarakan disini."

"Apa?" sontak Ichigo kaget. "Heh, mentang-mentang sekarang kau memiliki kalung itu, jangan sok!"

"Oh, kalung ini? Ya-ya. Ini kartu matimu, bukan?"

Ichigo memandang geram gadis di depannya seakan ingin menerkamnya. Namun ia menahannya walau tangannya tampak bergetar karena kesal. Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih sebuah koper kecil yang dari tadi diletakkan di atas tanah. "Tak perlu ke rumahku. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal," Ichigo segera menyodorkan koper itu kepada Rukia.

Rukia melirik koper itu dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung turun dari motornya. Plakk. Ia menepis koper yang disodorkan Ichigo itu dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga koper itu pun terpental beberapa meter. Dan seluruh uang yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan. Mata Ichigo lagsung terbuka lebar.

"Kauuu!" Ichigo dengan penuh amarahnya mencengkram kerah baju Rukia. "Nggak usah sok berkuasa! Kalau aku mau, bisa saja kepalamu sudah terpenggal sekarang! Dan kalung itu tiada artinya lagi!"

"Ya, sudah! Lakukan!" bentak Rukia yang langsung membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin. "Terserah kau mau membunuhku atau tidak. Tapi asal kau tau saja ya, aku bukan gadis murahan seperti yang kau kira!" jari telunjuk Rukia mendorong jidat Ichigo dengan keras sehingga Ichigo terpaksa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ka, kauuuu…!"

"Rukiaaa… Hikk. Apa kau ada disanaaa? Hikk," tiba-tiba di tengah suasana yang intens itu terdengar suara orang mabuk dari kejauhan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang itu, Rukia terdiam. "Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Heh?"

"Sekarang, naik!" Rukia langsung mengkomando Ichigo untuk menaiki motornya. "Orang mabuk itu mengejar kita."

"Apa? Dia hanya meneriakkan namamu tahu! Jangan bawa-bawa aku ke dalam masalahmu!"

"Kalau aku pergi, kau mau tinggal saja disini dan dikejar?" mendengarnya Ichigo hanya garuk-garuk kepala. "Makanya, cepat naik. Aku bonceng."

"Heh? ! Kau bonceng? Enak saja. Aku tak mau dibonceng oleh gadis kecil sepertimu!"

"Jadi?"

"Minggir."

Rukia tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tak tetap pendirian. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa menggretakkan giginya melihat cengiran Rukia yang jelas-jelas begitu menghinanya.

"Ruk- Hikk. Rukiaaaa… Jangan pergi dengan- Hikk. Laki-laki itu… Hikk."

"Cih, dia mendekat. Cepat, Ichigo!"

"Ta, tapi uangku…," Ichigo menatap pundung koper uangnya yang berserakan. Tak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk mengambil koper itu konon lagi memungut uangnya satu persatu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menangisi uangmu, Ichigo," dengan sigap Rukia melepas pin rambutnya yang bergambar kelinci dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan uang tadi. "Hei, om Kaien! Ada sekoper uang satu triliyun di depanmuu!"

"Hahh~~ Mana? Mana? Mana?" lelaki tadi pun mendengus bak mempunyai indra penciuman khusus. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat segunung uang berceceran di hadapannya. "Oh my goat!"

"Ichigo! Cabut!" tangan Rukia menggapai ke depan dan memutar-mutar kunci motornya. Lalu kakinya dengan secepat kilat menginjak gas. "Ichigo! Nyetiiiir!"

Ichigo yang masih ber-hah ria langsung mengikuti aba-aba Rukia. Namun ingatan tentang sekoper uang tadi kembali menghantuinya.

"SI, SIAAAAALLL! ! !"

* * *

"Berhentilah berakting seperti _cowboy,_ Rukia," dengan keras Ichigo membanting dua buah gelas kaca berisi minuman soda biru persis di atas meja dekat Rukia. "Kau memperlakukan laki-laki mabuk tadi seperti anjing dan Frisbee."

Rukia mengambil segelas minuman tadi dan meneguknya. "Lelaki mabuk itu hanya seorang klien yang tak begitu penting. Berikan saja uang dan ia akan tutup mulut."

"Klien? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, itu bukan urusanmu," sahutnya cuek sambil meneguk sekali lagi.

"He,hei! Jangan bilang kalau dia… orang yang membayarmu untuk malam ini?"

"Bukan, bodoh," tatap Rukia tajam. "Kau pikir aku ini pelacur atau apa? Dia itu Om Kaien. Salah seorang anak buah boss. Aku justru khawatir kalau dia memata-matai kita."

"Anak buah? Boss? Memata-matai? Geng apa-apaan itu?" Ichigo menggebrak meja sehingga membuat gelas di atasnya bergetar. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalahmu! Aku tak mau ditangkap! Aku sudah memberikan uang 100 juta padamu- walau nyatanya kau malah menyerahkannya pada laki-laki tadi. Jadi, sekarang kau tak ada ikatan lagi denganku. Kau boleh pulang."

"Uang? Heh, aku tak ingat pernah memintamu untuk memberikan uang padaku."

"Jadi, apa maumu? !" Ichigo kelihatan sudah mulai muak terus berdebat dengan gadis bernama Rukia itu.

". . ."

* * *

"Kurosaki-saaa~~~n!" Orihime meneriakkan nama Ichigo dari kejauhan koridor sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ichigo hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali meneruskan langkah gontainya tanpa memperdulikan Orihime.

"Kurosaki-san, kau kenapa sih?" Orihime pun terpaksa berlari dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo. "Apa ada masalah? Umm, maaf soal yang kemarin."

"Ah, bukan. Justru aku yang minta maaf atas sikap adikku yang… ermm… seperti itu lah," wajah Rukia langsung terbesit di benak Ichigo. Mengakibatkan _mood_ jeleknya muncul lagi. Ia teringat perbincangan semalam…

"_Bebaskan aku," ucap Rukia lirih sambil menatap langit dari beranda rumah Ichigo. "Bebaskan? Kau gila! Kau menyuruhku menghadapi sekelompok berandalan itu sendirian? Tak bisakah kau berpikir sedikit lebih logis?"_

_Rukia hanya terdiam masih sambil menatap langit, sementara Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. "Gadis yang menggangu!"_

"Kurosaki-san, aku duluan ya," tanpa disadari mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama sampai di depan kelas VIII-3, kelas yang akan dimasuki Orihime pada jam pelajarannya. Ichigo pun meneruskan langkahnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Sekarang masih belum bel. Murid-murid itu pasti juga masih berkeliaran di luar. Lebih_ _baik aku ke kantor guru dulu saja_," batin Ichigo. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di depan kantor guru yang langsung disambut oleh sahabatnya.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki," sapa seseorang berkacamata kepada Ichigo.

"Yo! Ishida! Chad !" balas Ichigo hangat sambil menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu. Ishida, seorang guru fisika. Dan Chad, sang guru olahraga. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA. Tak heran mereka begitu dekat sampai sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu tertawa begitu, Kurosaki. Ini masalah genting," Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. "Dari SMA sekolah ini, sudah ada 4 korban tewas menggenaskan. Korban terakhir, Ggio Vega sudah ditemukan kemarin."

Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia mempertahankan ekspresinya. "La, lalu?"

"Hari ini akan datang inspektor kepolisian ke sekolah ini. Untuk menginterogasi murid-murid yang bersangkut paut dengan para korban."

"Mmm… Ya, lalu apanya yang masalah genting? Bukankah bagus? Jadi kenyataan kasus ini semakin terungkap," ujar Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kurosaki," tambah Ishida. "Kau tahu? Inspektor tersebut adalah orang yang sangat disegani seluruh pihak kepolisian! Memang bagus sih, karena dia sudah sangat berpengalaman. Namun kita para guru juga bakal kena getahnya!"

"Kena getah apanya?"

"Kita juga bakal diinterogasi, Kurosaki! Kalau salah ngomong sedikit saja, kau takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Heh, segitu menakutkankah? Kalau memang kita tak bersalah, pasti ada saja cara untuk membela diri," tepis Ichigo percaya diri.

"Dan sekolah kita bakal tercemar nama baiknya, Ichigo," akhirnya Chad angkat suara juga. Yang sukses membuat Ichigo dan Ishida menoleh ke arahnya. "Ketahuilah, ia datang pagi ini."

Glekk. Ishida pun menelan ludahnya. Sementara Ichigo hanya terdiam.

* * *

"Sial! Buku PR kimiaku ketinggalan! Bakal dimarahin Kurotsuchi-sensei nih," batin Rukia gelisah. "Oh, ya. Benar! Itu semua gara-gara baka Ichigo yang suruh cepat-cepat tadi pagi. Jadinya lelet begini deh…"

Dengan malas, ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sendirian. Karena memang ia tak punya teman sama sekali. Bahkan sejak pertama kali memasuki kelas itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia terus berjalan. Menuju ruang guru.

"Ichigo bodoh! Ia pasti takkan memberikan kunci motorku. Dengan alasan tak boleh pulang pada jam sekolah!"

"Ichigo bodoh! Dia…"

"_Alasanmu naïf sekali, Rukia. Mengatakan kalau aku ini kakakmu. Apa kau tak punya alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"_

_Rukia hanya meliriknya sekejap, lalu kembali menatap bintang. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencari nii-sama. Kakakku yang merupakan orang yang paling kukagumi. Itulah alasan sebenarnya aku ada di kota ini."_

"_Lho? Jadi kau sendirian di kota ini hanya untuk mencari kakakmu itu?"_

"_Yah, begitulah," Rukia pun akhirnya menunduk sambil menggosok tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin. "Ia tampan, pintar, atletis, baik… Ia memiliki segalanya."_

_Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan wajah serius._

"_Suatu hari, ia pergi dari rumah. Orang tuaku sangat khawatir. Karena itulah. Tapi, kurasa aku takkan pernah menemukannya. Sampai kapan pun…"_

"_Ternyata kau bisa seperti ini juga, Rukia," sambung Ichigo. Rukia hendak membalasnya dengan pedas, namun ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Ichigo dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan._

_"Nii-sama… Dimana dirimu yang dulu?"_ batin Rukia. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk hingga…

Braakk. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang di depannya yang mengakibatkan buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan. Ia segera memungut buku-buku itu tanpa sempat menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya. Namun begitu menyadari orang tersebut hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, Rukia langsung bangkit dan mencengkram kerahnya.

"Woi! Kalau jalan pake mata dong! Kau pikir ini sekolahmu-" Rukia langsung terpaku melihat sosok di depannya. Seseorang yang- memang 'pendek' pada kenyataannya. Rambut putih jabriknya plus mata emeraldnya yang besar jelas menyamarkan usianya yang mungkin berumur sekitar 25 tahunan. Mendengar gertakan Rukia, ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dengan tetap memegang ponsel di telinganya.

"Apa?"  
"Ma, maaf…," Rukia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung mengenal siapa sosok ini. Hanya dengan melihat pangkat di jas putihnya itu, ia segera tahu siapa itu. Seseorang dari kepolisian! Kalau tak salah Rukia juga sempat mendengar hal itu dari cuap-cuap siswi di kelasnya. _"Gawat kalau sampai aku ketahuan."_

"Oh, ya. Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada gangguan," lelaki kepolisian itu pun kembali menyambung pembicaraannya lewat _handphone_. "Apa kau yakin lelaki itu tidak membunuhnya?"

Rukia mendengarkannya sambil berpura-pura memungut bukunya yang jatuh_. "Apa ia tengah membicarakan aku?"_

"Kalau begitu gadis itu masih hidup, bisa saja ia berkhianat dan membocorkan rahasia kita."

"Ya,ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera membereskannya…," dengan malas ia menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang seakan telah di kotori oleh tangan Rukia. "…Kuchiki."

Rukia menghentikan tangannya.

"_Kuchiki?"_

***_**to be continued**_***

* * *

Dan… Thanx bagi para reviewers maupun silent readers yang berkenan membaca fic pertama Puff!

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Hah? Ichigo *piiip* Rukia? Ahaha, tenang aja. Ichigo gak nepsong ama cewek kok *digeplak IchiRuki FC*

**yuuna hihara**: ENDINGNYA MEMANG HARUS ICHIRUKI! YEAHH! *author ngambil mic tetangga en berpose bak rocker* Hiks… Justru yang bikin saya jatuh cintrong ama manga yaoi ini ya karena endingnya yang ngena banget di hati saya. Hiks… *nostalgia mengenang manga ini yang merupakan manga yaoi pertama yang saya baca* TT_TT

**Yanz Namiyuki-chan**: Sikap Rukia berbeda? Walahh, disini sikapnya semakin berbeda lagi! *gak tau kenapa. Ide yang nongol ya seperti itu*

**Jee-ya Zettyra**: Ya~~ memang agak bertema mafia! Sampai-sampai saya mau ngubah latar tempatnya bukan di Karakura. Tapi di Texas! *gara2 di draft sebelumnya ada adegan pistol-pistolan gitu deh. Jadinya Ichigo malah kayak Sheriff di film western XDD* Saya emang lebay…

**sarsaraway20**: Wah… bagi saya nggak ada tuh peribahasa "cowok yang mulai duluan"! Hidup emansipasi wanitaaa! *?*

**So-chand sii Mio imutZ**: Sori kalo chapter ini nggak seru. =A=

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**: Mmm… di chapter ini sih nggak. Tapi selanjutnya saya nggak mau dipukuli readers kalo emang Ruki mati XDDD *becanda*

**Kurochi Agitohana**: Fufufuu… *author masang gaya ala Tamaki Suoh* Ruki-nee adalah contoh wanita perkasa! **Readers**: "Hah? Perkasa?" *hentai mode: on*

**bl3achtou4ro**: arigatou… *blushing*

**chappythesmartrabbit**: Tidaaakk! Ruki-nee bukan villainnyaa!XO Villain aslinya adalah "XXXXXXX'. Next chapter, mungkin…

**Sagara Ryuuki**: Lemon? Astaganaga… Sepertinya nggak. Baru bulan puasa(?). Baru bulan puasaaa… **Readers**: Cih, depan alim belakang maling. Nyuri idenya Kaori-sensei luu! **Author**: TIDAAAAKKK!

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer**: Yap, chapter depan deh ada geng motornya^^

O.o

Buset… buat sesi jawab review aja sepanjang ini. Tapi yah, sudahlah. Maaf bagi yang udah review ff saya, tapi nggak sempat saya review balik. Berhubung saya pulang ke rumah cuma Sabtu dan Minggu doang. Anak asrama gitu loh. Nulis dan uploadnya juga di hari itu! Jadi ff ini bakal saya apdet minimal seminggu sekali. (_ _) *bungkuk*

Sekali lagi, sori. Romance-nya belum muncul. Di chapter depan mungkin. Abis kan nggak mungkin begitu ketemu langsung cinta? Semuanya butuh waktu.

Review, neee ?


End file.
